my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kakumei Nendou (WIP)
Kakumei Nendou (念動 革命; nendou kakumei) is a first year student at U.A. High school who is training to become a pro hero. Also known as Polaris (ポラリス Porarisu). Appearance ? Personality ? History ? Quirk and Abilities * Enhanced Agility: Allows her to move quickly from one spot to another. Can also help with dodging attacks. * Aikido: She learned this from her oldest brother, Haruka, as he thought she should learn some self-defense moves to protect herself against, as she can’t always rely on her quirk. * Enhanced Reflexes: This comes from training with her brother on Aikido and with her agility she is fairly good at dodging attacks for the most part. * Musical Talent: Thanks to being part of Morning Star, Kakumei is able to play the bass, which is her preferred instrument alongside the guitar. She is also shown to have an excellent singing voice, she’s embarrassed by this. Quirk Orbit (垂迹 Chuíjī): The user can make objects orbit around itself by warping its own gravity. The objects must be lighter than the user to be lifted; even if together they are heavier than the user. While orbiting, the matter will float without touching the ground as long the user is conscious, forming a ring around it that is always rotating thanks to the gravity of the user. However, the user can manipulate its gravity even more by creating another ring of matter and increasing the range and power of its orbit, but each new ring will make it heavier and eventually collapse due to its increased gravity, suffering severe injuries and even breaking its bones by the pressure. Also, if the user is in zero gravity environment or state, then it cannot use its Quirk. Thanks to her father's telekinesis quirk she is able to push and pull objects toward and away from herself. The density of the objects being manipulated are directly proportional to the energy Kakumei must expend to move them. She is unable to manipulate sentient beings, but finds a way around this by using her Quirk on a person's clothes or any other outerwear. Animals are beyond her control. She can also keep her books and snacks floating around her when she's studying, easily within reach. Throw constant training she hope to be able to lift more than 120 lbs in the future. Super Moves * Reap (集める atsumeru): Allows Kakumei to draw objects within range towards herself. This is especially useful during rescue missions, as once Kakumei learns to manipulate people via their clothes, she can draw civilians towards herself and away from danger to evacuate them. * Repel (反発する hanpatsu suru): Allows Kakumei to drive objects within range away from herself. Kakumei uses this most commonly to stop projectile weapons or objects that villains might shoot at her. Once they enter her range of control, she can drive them back or add them to her own arsenal. * Receive (受け取る uketoru): She can take others projectiles or items away from them whether it be they gave it to her or she took it herself. So far she has been able to take things such as fire, ice, rocks, various liquids and other solid/more controllable abilities. She isn’t able to fully receive electricity made by another person as it runs the risk of going out of control and shocking not only herself but those around her. Stats Equipment * Mothers’ Necklace: A necklace that was given to her by her mother on her 6th birthday. She is always seen wearing it even to bed and to take a shower. When ever she is away from her mother she always holds the pendent so she can be reminded of why she became a hero and fight on. * Collapsible Metal Staff: A steel collapsible staff that she carries around her thigh to use as a weapon. Later on it gets an upgrade of getting electricity through it, but she has to wear insulated gloves when using it so she doesn’t get electrocuted. * Metal Spheres: When she doesn’t have any projectiles to shoot she uses these which are about the sizes of a small baseball. She doesn’t use these as often, since she only has a limited amount. * Belt: It’s a standard utility belt with a couple pouches on the sides where she keeps her spheres and a med kit. Trivia this is a huge WIP * I used an Avatar Creator by RinmaruGames to create my OC. * She received 38 Villain points and 15 Rescue points. Making it a total of 53 points, putting her in 11th place. * Theme Song(s): Most girls by Hailee Steinfeld and Fighter cover by JubyPhonic, Original by YusukeKira * Her name Kakumei (革命) meaning “revolution”, which is in relation to how the earth moves around the sun, or the movement of an object around another. Her last name Nendou (念動) means “move with the mind”. ** 念動 Nendou is a pun between "Nen" (念), which means "mind" and "Undou" (運動), which means driving + movement. * Her favorite food is Takoyaki and the Spicy Curry her dad makes * She actually learned to cook from her father, as her mother was rarely home due to hero missions/work. * If she didn’t succeed at being a hero she would want to go into Astrophysics. * Her Hero name is Polaris, which is another name for the North Star, which stands almost motionless in the night sky, while all the stars of the north appear to rotate around it. * She’s the bassist for the Morning Star Band ** Morning Star Members: Jun Tachibana (Lead Singer), Ryuji Haruno (Keys), Tooru Sayonaki (Guitar), Kakumei Nendou (Bass), Takeru Kanzaki (Drums), Saiji Tatemiya (Manager), Ruiko Hino (Costume Designer) Category:Ashlover98 Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes in Training